Red robin
Timothy Jackson "Tim" Drake (also known as Tim Wayne) is a fictional character, a superhero who appears in comic books published by DC Comics and in related media. The character was created by Marv Wolfman and Pat Broderick. From 1989 to 2009, he was known as Robin in the Batman comics, becoming the third character to take up the identity ` Tim Drake made his first comic book appearance in Batman #436 in a flashback as a child who was in the audience when Dick Grayson's parents fell to their deaths. Following the events in Batman:Battle For The Cowl, Drake has taken up the identity of Red Robin. According to writer Scott Lobdell, after the continuity changes after the DC Comics relaunch, it was said that Tim Drake never took up the Robin mantle officially, but rather was Batman's sidekick under the name Red Robin. This goes against his own stories (Teen Titans #1) as well as stories by Scott Snyder (Batman #1) and Peter J. Tomasi (Batman & Robin #10), which all make references to Tim Drake's time as Robin. The first trade paperback of the New 52 Teen Titans series alters the issue to remove the reference to Tim as Robin, but the Batman collection contains no alteration. In 2011, Tim Drake was ranked 32nd in IGN's Top 100 Comic Book Heroes. Tim Drake is the son of Jake and Janet Drake, coming from the same social class as Bruce Wayne. When he was a young child, he visited the circus for the first time with his parents. The Drakes asked the Flying Graysons for a photo together, resulting in a momentary bond between Dick Grayson and Tim Drake as they met for the first time. After reaching the age of nine, Drake deduces the identities of Batman and Robin as Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson after witnessing a gymnastic move by Robin that Grayson displayed while performing with the Flying Graysons. Noting that Batman has grown reckless and violent following the death of second Robin Jason Todd, who was murdered by the Joker, Drake decided to intervene and Batman eventually enlisted him as the third Robin after the death of his mother and crippling of his father. Jack Drake also appeared in Identity Crisis. When JeanLoring sent him a gun he used it in self-defense and killed Captain Bommerang, but at the last second, Captain Boomerang threw a boomerang that killed Jack Drake. As a result Tim became an orphan, continuing the long held tradition that Robin is an orphan Before joining Batman as the new Robin, Tim Drake was given a modern redesign of the Robin costume and sent to train abroad with numerous masters. When Bruce Wayne retires after Knightfall, Robin goes solo to defend Gotham. Robin would eventually go on to co-star with other teenaged superheros in Young Justice and Teen Titans. He also made guest appearances in other DC comic books such as Nightwing and Azrael. Following the deaths of his father in Identity Crisis (2004), his girlfriend Stepanie Brown in Batman:War Games ''(2004–2005) and his best friend Superboy in ''Infinite Crisis (2005–2006), Drake was relocated to Bludhaven for a period of time in order to escape the "ghosts" of Gotham City and to stay close to his stepmother Dana Winters who was admitted into a Blüdhaven clinic after going into psychological shock over Jack Drake's murder at the hands of Captain Boomerang, was given another redesign of the Robin costume in the colors of Superboy's costume and was formally adopted by Bruce Wayne as his son. After Batman's apparent death in Batman : R.I.P. and Final Crisis, Bruce Wayne's biological son Damian Wayne takes up the Robin identity while Tim Drake, believing that his mentor is still alive, assumes the identity of Red Robin and leaves Gotham City to go on a worldwide search for Bruce Wayne. Red Robin (2009–2011) Tim Drake-Wayne as Red Robin. Cover from Red Robin #6. Art by Marcus To Red Robin, which was launched in late 2009, depicted Tim Drake's search to find evidence that Bruce Wayne was still alive after cutting himself off from the rest of the Bat Family. He was approached by Ra's al Ghul's assassins, who were also interested in finding out what happened to Batman. At the same time, Tam, Lucius Fox's daughter, has been sent to find Tim Drake-Wayne to bring him back to Gotham. Tim goes to Iraq and manages to discover definitive proof that Bruce was alive and lost in time, but was ambushed by an assassin from the Council of Spiders. He manages to drive himself and Pru to Tam Fox's hotel room, and they are promptly abducted by the League of Assassins. Although initially reluctant, he entered into an alliance with Ra's al Ghul nearly bleeding to death due to their encounter with the Council of Spiders. He was put in charge of the League of Assassins by Ra's al Ghul, and used the time to simultaneously plan how to stop the Council of Spiders and destroy the League of Assassins. After failing to foil all but one of the Council's assassination attempts, Tim realizes that the Council will be attacking the League's base, and realizes that he left Tam Fox in danger at the base. Rushing back to base, he simultaneously manages to delay the Council of Spiders, blow up the League's base, and escape with Tam. After crippling Ra's al Ghul's League Of Assassins, Drake returns to Gotham City to overthrow Ra's plans to use Hush, who was surgically altered to resemble Bruce Wayne, to gain control of the Wayne family resources by becoming the CEO and controlling shareholder of Wayne Enterprises in accordance to Bruce Wayne's will. Ra's al Ghul plans to destroy all that Batman held dear, and begins directing his assassins to target all of the Batman's associates. Realizing that these attacks are a smokescreen and that the real target is coercing Hush to sign away Wayne Enterprises, Red Robin decides to confront Ra's al Ghul head on. He calls upon all of his friends to protect the various targets. He distracts Ra's al Ghul from stopping Lucius Fox from making Drake the controlling shareholder of Wayne Enterprises. Realizing that Red Robin has bested him, Ra's al Ghul commends him, calls him 'detective,' and launches Tim out of the window. Tim is happy that he was able to achieve victory without any compromises, and is saved from falling by Batman, Dick Grayson. Drake has since moved back to Gotham City and reestablished ties with his family and friends. After Bruce Wayne's return, Tim begins to aid his plans for expanding their mission globally with Batman, Inc Tim is eventually appointed as the head of the newest incarnation of the Outsiders, who now serve as Batman Inc.'s black-ops wing. Red Robin eventually rejoins the Teen Titans and takes over leadership from Wonder Girl. He remains as the team's leader during their climatic battle against Superboy-Prime and the new Legion of Doom. Following an adventure with BlackBat where he faces Ra's al Ghul's sister, Tim stalks and attempts to kill Captain Boomerang (who was resurrected during the Brightest Day). Though Tim ultimately stops himself from killing Boomerang, he is chastised by Batman for his actions. In the 2011 relaunch in September, Tim Drake is seen in the new Teen Titans #1 issue as Red Robin, now sporting a new costume designed by Brett Booth. According to writer Scott Lobdell, many elements of Drake's history will remain canon. At the start of the series, Tim has been in a state of semi-retirement after his falling out with Batman, and uses his computer skills to fight crime over the internet in a manner similar to Oracle. He is also shown monitoring various teenaged superheroes, such as Static, Miss Martian, Solstice and Kid Flash. After being attacked by agents from the shadowy organization N.O.W.H.E.R.E., Tim dons a new Red Robin suit and returns to the world of crime fighting. As Red Robin, Tim teams up with the mysterious and belligerent powerhouse thief known as Wonder Girl and the hyperactive speedster calling himself Kid Flash to stand a chance against his many enemies. This Teen Titans roster seems to have no ties to the previous Titans. In Teen Titans #0, Tim Drake's new origin was revealed, showing a large departure from his original origin. In the New 52, Tim is a talented athlete and computer genius who comes close to discovering the Batman's identity but never totally figures it out. When Tim finds the Batman and gets rejected for the role of sidekick, he decides to bring the Batman to him, by hacking the Penguin's bank account and donating millions of dollars. The Penguin's goons come after Tim and his family, but the Batman saves them. Tim's parents go into witness protection, but they believe Tim deserves better and ask Bruce to take care of him for them. Bruce adopts Tim, the Witness Protection Program renames him 'Tim Drake,' and he takes on the identity of 'Red Robin', rather than the identity of "Robin", out of respect to Jason Todd, but this contradicts several established issues where he is mentioned as having been Robin. Tim Drake has been trained by Batman and other instructors across the world, including Lady Shiva. He has knowledge in several martial arts such as Ninjutsu, Karate, Judo, Aikido, Jujitsu but his favorite combat defense is Bojutsu (taught in Ninjutsu). He has beaten Lady Shiva in sparring and is classed the best staff fighter who ever lived. Tim was able to fend off several notorious assassins from the Council of Spiders at once while protecting Tam Fox and also in the end game of his plan to destroy several League of Assassins bases; earning commendation from Ra's al Ghul himself who was watching the fight from afar. His combat style is a reflection of everything he learned from the masters, Bruce, and his own incredible intelligence deducing weak points in moments and targeting them with a variety of combat tactics. He is also inoculated against several toxins the Bat-family has encountered, including Joker Venom, Fear Toxin, and some of Poison Ivy's pheromones. Skills and abilities Combat skills Tim Drake has been trained by Batman and other instructors across the world, including Lady Shiva. He has knowledge in several martial arts such as Ninjutsu, Karate, Judo, Aikido, Jujitsu but his favorite combat defense is Bojutsu (taught in Ninjutsu). He has beaten Lady Shiva in sparring and is classed the best staff fighter who ever lived. Tim was able to fend off several notorious assassins from the Council of Spiders at once while protecting Tam Fox and also in the end game of his plan to destroy several League of Assassins bases; earning commendation from Ra's al Ghul himself who was watching the fight from afar. His combat style is a reflection of everything he learned from the masters, Bruce, and his own incredible intelligence deducing weak points in moments and targeting them with a variety of combat tactics. He is also inoculated against several toxins the Bat-family has encountered, including Joker Venom, Fear Toxin, and some of Poison Ivy's pheromones. Comic book writer Fabian Nicieza commented: He is "the smart one" of the Bat-family, the thinker and planner. I mean, of course Bruce Wayne/Batman is what he is, and Tim isn’t quite there yet, but Tim at 17 has a more developed intellect than Bruce at 17 did. That’s not to say Dick Grayson or Barbara Gordon are dumb, of course they’re not, but Tim’s level of thinking is a bit... thicker... than theirs. For me, Dick is about superior reflexive thinking, Barbara about superior operational thinking and Tim is about superior comprehensive, or all-encompassing, thinking. What I love about Tim is that he shares some of the strongest traits of various Bat-family members. The intellect and detective skills of Bruce, the ability to lead others and be a friend to others like Dick has and even the ability to make cold, harsh decisions like Jason does. At the age of about nine years old, Tim Drake was able to deduce Robin's secret identity as Dick Grayson when Robin performed a quadruple somersault, in which Grayson was only one of the three people who could perform such a flip. This deduction also allowed Drake to deduce that Grayson's guardian Bruce Wayne was Batman. Drake's intellect has allowed him to deduce a majority of other heroes' identities including Flash and Superman. In addition, after foiling Ra's al Ghul's master plan to assassinate everyone Bruce Wayne cared about and ruining the Wayne Family fortune, Ra's has addressed Tim as "Detective", a title the villain once only reserved for Bruce Wayne. His intellect has enabled him to excel in computer science and a grasp of assorted scientific techniques, including biology, engineering, and genetics, which he has been shown to use in his attempts at re-cloning Superboy. Tim also speaks several languages beyond his native English, including Cantonese,Russian, Spanish and German. Drake, like Dick Grayson, has served as leader to Young Justice, the Teen Titans, and even being placed in charge of the rescue efforts of Blüdhaven by Superman, following the attack made by Deathstroke and his fellow villains.